


Take Me

by April_Gabriella



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Frottage, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Post canon, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:51:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5880124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Gabriella/pseuds/April_Gabriella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are no more denials, Will knows what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me

Months have passed since their fall and at first Will may have been in denial, but being alone and in close proximity with Hannibal for so long has him in no doubt of what he wants, of what he is just starting to admit to himself that he has always wanted. He has even less doubt of what Hannibal wants, the man leaves no room for speculation when it comes to his feelings for him. Hannibal makes no effort to hide his affections, his soft words and loving eyes are a constant in their new lives together. At first Will was nervous and shy at Hannibal's open adoration, but it took very little time to relax into it. But even with all the open affection and honest sharing that has gone on in these months there has been little touching, and the more time passes the more frustrated Will becomes, at himself mostly. He has gotten used to sharing his thoughts and feelings in the quiet of Hannibal's company, but he doesn't know how to tell him about this particular bridge he has crossed. 

One night while they are sharing an after-dinner drink of aged scotch, Will, in a pleasant haze, wonders if maybe he doesn't need words to get his point across. He and Hannibal are sitting in comfortable armchairs a few feet apart facing each other and before he can second guess himself he puts his glass on the small table next to his chair and stands up. Hannibal looks up at him in askance but Will doesn't say anything. He looks down at Hannibal knowing that there will be no going back if he does this. But there has been no going back for a long time now and he is very ready to move forward. 

The air is suddenly thick and Will's heart beats hard in his chest as he begins to slowly unbutton his shirt. He immediately senses the tension spring up in Hannibal and closes his eyes to feel it reverberating through him. He can acutely sense Hannibal's hunger rolling off of him in waves and he can feel Hannibal's eyes, like hands roaming over him. And when he opens his eyes again Hannibal is looking directly into his, coiled tightly with tension and anticipation. "Hannibal..." he finally says, it's more of a moan than a word. "Take me to bed. Please." It sounded so much more flirtatious and sexy in his head, but it comes out sounding decidedly unsexy to his own ears. 

Hannibal doesn't seem to mind and is immediately out of his chair and stalking toward him. He winds one arm around his waist and leans in, making Will's heart jump. But he stops at the last minute, pulling back to stare searchingly into Will's eyes. "Are you sure?"

In lieu of answering Will crushes their lips together, unable to stop the groan that lodges in his throat. Hannibal winds both arms around him and pulls them flush together and kisses him like he's starving and Will is, and has always been, his only source of nourishment. After some time Will pulls back panting and pulling Hannibal toward the bedroom. "Take me to bed Hannibal. I want to be in your bed. With you. Now." Hannibal's eyes are glazed over with a desire that Will has never seen in him or anyone else before this moment. He walks backward pulling Hannibal with him but he isn't rushing, he's savoring the moment. "Tell me you want me." He says on a whim, tightening his hands on Hannibal's hips. 

"I want you." Hannibal breathes immediately, taking Will back into his arms to kiss him fiercely. His hands briefly roam Will's body but stop of their own accord seconds later. The kiss doesn't stop though and neither does Will stop his hands from roaming wherever they please before he gathers himself enough to pull back. "Bed." he says, then gives Hannibal a provocative smile. "Unless you want to have me right here."  

A look flashes across Hannibal's face that says that he would indeed like to have Will right here, but he plants his hands on Will's hips and carefully walks him backward to the bedroom instead. 

Will goes, trusting Hannibal to guide their way. "You'll be my first." he says looking up at Hannibal through lowered lashes. "Will you be gentle? Or will you ravage me?"

"I will not hurt you, if that is your concern."

"I don't care if you hurt me." he says as the back of his knees hit the bed. He falls upon it, pulling Hannibal on top of him. 

"Do you want to hear me say that I would ravage you?" Hannibal asks kissing Will's neck. "That such thoughts have intruded upon my dreams? That there is nothing I have wanted more than to have you in every way possible?"

"Yes." Will answers melding their mouths together, his hands hastily unbuttoning Hannibal's shirt. "What do you want to hear me say?" he asks between kisses.

"That you won't leave."

Will stops his efforts to undress Hannibal and takes his face in both hands. "I'm not even entertaining the idea of leaving you. I could never leave you now." 

Hannibal groans and his eyes flutter shut. "Why?" 

Will brazenly palms the bulge in Hannibal's pants and Hannibal chokes out a sob as his hips jerk involuntarily into Will's hand. "It's not only you that has spent these years consumed by want and hunger Hannibal." He says lowly, caressing the length of Hannibal's cock through his pants. "It's not only you that has had their dreams intruded upon." 

" _Will._ " Hannibal gasps, his arms trembling with effort to hold himself up. 

Will pulls Hannibal against him to save him the trouble. "What you feel, it's not one-sided. Did you think it was?"

"I was afraid to hope."

"Don't be afraid." Will whispers kissing him softly. "I'm with you, and nothing but death can keep me away now." Will switches their positions so he is on top. "I want this." he says pressing their groins together not bothering to finish undressing, craving this long-overdue moment of ecstasy. "I want everything." He plants his hands on the bed and grinds down hard onto Hannibal's cock causing them both to throw their heads back with loud moans.

Hannibal pulls Will against him and rocks their hips together, their moans and grunts filling the heavy air between them. "Tell me you're mine." he breathes harshly.

"I'm yours." Will answers at once and the words barely have a chance to leave his mouth before they are being swallowed up by Hannibal with a searing kiss. Will returns the kiss with just as much heat as he frantically ruts against Hannibal beneath him. "Ah! I'm yours. And you're mine too."

"Always." Hannibal answers on a particularly hard thrust.

Will cries out, suddenly toppling over the edge he didn't even know was there until he was plunging over it. Hannibal follows right after him, fingernails digging painfully into Will's flesh and Will welcomes the pain because it further establishes that this is real. He plasters himself fully on top of Hannibal, reveling in the feel of him shuddering and twitching underneath him. "If someone had told me years ago that I would make you come in your pants," Will says with a laugh. "I'm pretty sure I would've believed them." 

Hannibal laughs and wraps Will snugly in his arms. "I certainly would have."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Did I write this entire fic because I wanted Will to say "take me to bed" to Hannibal? Yes. Yes I did.


End file.
